


Robbery Gone Wrong

by Akage



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Burglary, Caught in the Act, Could also class as crack, Could class as smut, Daryl has a great idea, F/M, Mild Sexual Content, Robbery, Theft, Top Daryl, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 11:40:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6983467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akage/pseuds/Akage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merle needs help with his latest scheme, dragging his brother and friends into his crazy ideas.<br/>Nothing could go wrong, apart from the cops turning up and Daryl dragging you into one of his own crazy plans. You can tell they're related!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Robbery Gone Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> A short story/oneshot 
> 
> I got the idea from watching Floating.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it :)

"Come on we need you as a look out" Merle practically begged me.

"No way, no fucking way!" I exclaim

"Merle man, she don't wonna" Daryl defends me though it was a waste of time.

"Ya just too chicken shit like ma brother, don't understand how much cussin it took ta convince his pussy ass" Merle says and I eye Daryl.

I may have been Merles friend but I was closer to his brother for countless reasons.

"What?" I say staring daggers at the younger Dixon

"Don't fucking wonna but someone's gotta make sure he don't get caught" he says

"Pfft, seriously? Fuck sake you two" I cuss and Merle laughs knowing I can't say no to the Dixon's.

The huge abandoned 3 story house we broke in to was infact still holding a few treasures as Merle said it would.

Said Dixon was currently hauling a huge ass piano into the back of a truck with his friend Martinez as me and Daryl stood on the second floor on watch, me watching the guys struggle with a smile as Daryl looked at the painting on the wall of the hallway, suddenly blue lights catch my eye and I panic.

"Fuck guys, we got company, leave now!" I yell down the walkie talkie

They freeze for a second then shut the van door, climbing into the front of the hired van as Daryl comes to the window.

"Shit" he mutters noteing how close they are from the sound of the sirens.

"What about you guys?" Martinez asks

"Just get tha Fuck outa here and let us worry bout that!" Daryl says

The van speeds away and Daryl grabs my wrist, dragged me into a bedroom, I was too busy shitting myself to appreciate the beauty of the room.

Daryl went to the window and pulled on it but to no avail, years without use had rusted the metal, sealing it shut.

"Fuck" he mutters as the front door opened.

Daryl started pacing and looking around then suddenly stopped, giving me a look I couldn't quite place.

"Fuck! alright follow my lead if ya don't want ta get locked up" He says running a hand through his short messy hair then he drags me on the bed and pushes me down, yanking his armless thin shirt from his chest, the buttons popping.

"Daryl?"

Suddenly he's on top of me ripping my thighs apart and getting between them and heat rushes through my body.

"Just fucking trust me alright" and before I can answer his lips are on mine taking away all means to think.

I lie there frozen for just a second trying to grasp the situation but my minds a blank canvas and I find myself kissing the man back.

His bare chest bore down on mine, his hands roamed up my top and down my thigh.

My hands find their way to his head, grabbing his hair , pulling him closer, our tongues clashed and he dominated my mouth with his, he tasted of smoke and whisky with something that was all his own.

His hips grounded against mine, his groin pushing hard against me causing a shiver down my spine and a light gasp to leave my lips. I wrap my legs around the back of his knees, pulling him in as our mouthes pulled apart, I gasped for air as his teeth nipped my neck, replaced with light kisses, sucking and more nibbles, just as his left hand slides up my stomach and grasps my breast I hear a throat clearing and we break apart instantly, remembering where we are and why we're here as a flash light shines over us and a cop with a Shit-eating grin on his face is stood in the doorway

"Think we found our so called thiefs Shane" the cop calls as I glance an awkward smile to the man on top of me, his hand still up my shirt.

He gives me a smile to say we'll continue this another time as he helps me up and the police men laugh.


End file.
